Marine survey systems are used to acquire data regarding geologic formations below a body of water such as a lake or ocean. The marine survey systems may use a plurality of sensor streamers towed through the body of water, where each sensor streamer receives energy (e.g., acoustic energy) reflected from the geologic formations. Energy received by each sensor streamer may contain not only the signals of interest but seismic interference noise that may arise from one or more sources such as seismic acoustic sources deployed by nearby vessels, seismic energy scattered from objects in the water such as platforms, and the like. Seismic interference noise may interfere with the interpretation of the data.